


from eden

by bonrin



Series: honey, you're familiar [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fujoshis Don't Touch, M/M, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrin/pseuds/bonrin
Summary: Rin finds a familiarity in Ryuuji. It's really comfortable.They both wish there could be more, though.





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> [hozier - from eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmWbBUxSNUU)
> 
> this is a followup to my other fic, parallels! i dont know if it would make sense w/o reading that one but im gonna explain a bit more in the end notes

There’s a sort of familiarity that Rin finds in Ryuuji.

He probably hangs out with him in his free time more than he does with anybody else. Sometimes, semi-late at 10pm on a Friday night, the raven finds himself slithering out of the old dorm building he stays in and taking the train across campus so he can go to Ryuuji’s dorm building and text him to tell him that he’s here. And Ryuuji, against all his personal set rules, lets out his inner rebel and finds himself climbing out of the dorm window so he and Rin could sneak off to True Cross Burger.

The conversation amongst the two while they stuff their faces with the empty-calorie filled burgers is full of chatter about their days, their friends, things about school. The small things.

Yet neither of them mention the bigger things they’ve gone through. Not in a casual conversation. They want to, but not like this. Not right now.

There’s a sort of a strain in their eyes somewhere, both of them remember the conversation they had while organizing at Lightning’s place, where they both confessed feelings and Ryuuji knew he wasn’t ready, so Rin said he would wait.

The half-demon’s patient, but he can’t help but long for something that could _be._ And Ryuuji knows for a fact that he isn’t ready at _all_ to involve himself in romance.

But he can’t help himself from longing for it, either.

He looks at Rin while the half-demon goes on about a recipe he’s been working on for a while, half-listening, half just looking at him and getting a little lost in thought, seeing the way his eyes crinkle and his fangs show when he laughs, and how he kind of talks with his hands.

It’s something so _familiar_ and something the two of them have gotten _so_ used to. Neither of them can imagine anything less, but it’s easy to imagine something more. They’re comfortable with each other. Ryuuji’s more... vulnerable around Rin, and his usual scowl is gone when it’s just the raven around. Rin lets out his calmness around the punk teen.

They nearly forget they’re in a fast food place, not really paying attention to anything around them. Rin’s hair is in a bedhead, Ryuuji isn’t wearing any of his piercings.

Rin really wants to kiss Ryuuji and hold his hand, but doesn’t. Little does he know that Ryuuji does too. He doesn’t, either.

Not having a label was hard, but they could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is short on purpose ;)
> 
> so! its been a few months since i posted anything here but uhh!  
> this became a series thing by accident not even 200 words in bc i was listening to hozier and since i. have a lot of thoughts and feelings about bonrin and i like writing fic i was like why not... i actually had something else i was gonna post before this but since the manga takes so long to update i cant get answers to anything so im stuck with a permanent wip
> 
> yes i know its late at night. no i will not wait to post this at prime time.
> 
> my tumblr is [bonsrin](https://bonsrin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
